As the performance of specialized processors, such as graphics processing units (GPUs), that includes multiple processing cores, continues to increase at a rapid rate, computer programs are increasingly being written to take advantage of such specialized processors in a heterogeneous computing system. For example, a host processor, such as a central processing unit (CPU) may be able to offload processing of one or more portions of computer applications onto a secondary processor, such as a GPU, by sending one or more command streams including operations that the GPU may execute. In this way, a computing system including both a CPU and a GPU may be able to more efficiently execute computer applications.